


vexed

by kornevable



Series: unwavering will - roy week 2021 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: “I have to start calling you Lord Roy!” Wolt exclaims, half-panicked, half-excited. “Like real knights do! I won’t be able to call you Roy.”Wolt wants to become a knight; Roy doesn't like what it entails. / Day 6 of Roy Week: childhood.
Relationships: Lilina & Roy & Wolt (Fire Emblem)
Series: unwavering will - roy week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	vexed

**Author's Note:**

> The kids are around 10 years old in this. I also crammed more of my headcanons into this fic haha

“Wolt, you’re not supposed to—ouch!”

“I’m so sorry! I’ll just move it—”

“Wait, don’t do that—”

The sheath of the training sword slips from Wolt’s fingers, and in his effort to catch it he accidentally drives the pommel of the sword into Lilina’s side, which in turn makes her own training sword knock into Roy’s and all the weapons end up clattering on the ground in a cacophony of noises and grunts. Roy winces.

“This is why you shouldn’t try using a weapon you’re not familiar with…,” Roy says.

“I thought I trained enough,” Wolt mumbles, picking up his sword.

“I train regularly but I’m not confident with a sword,” Lilina adds. “It’d be dangerous for me and for the others if I tried fighting with it, so you should consider that too…”

Wolt frowns and crosses his arms. It looks a bit funny and strange given he’s the shortest out of the three of them, and that his face has never been able to show a single real negative emotion.

“Mother teaches me archery, but I want to become a knight,” he explains. “Knights use a sword or a lance.”

“You can become the first knight using a bow,” Lilina suggests.

She looks at Roy, as if seeking his approval. Roy nods.

“Yeah, I’ll let you become a knight even if you’re only using a bow!”

“I don’t think Sir Marcus or Sir Lowen will agree.”

“Come on, Roy is going to be the next Marquess, he can decide who will become a knight!”

“Even so…”

Roy knows that Wolt has always loved knights and the idea of becoming as admirable and virtuous as them. It does make sense he would try to follow the natural path of training to become one.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get there,” Roy reassures Wolt. “Besides, being a knight is also about kindness and helping people. That’s what Father keeps telling me.”

Wolt suddenly gives a start, jerking his head towards Roy and looking at with wide eyes.

“I have to start calling you Lord Roy!” he exclaims, half-panicked, half-excited. “Like real knights do! I won’t be able to call you Roy.”

Lilina rolls her eyes. “My father doesn’t call Uncle Eliwood by his title!”

“It’s different, I’m going to serve Roy—er, Lord Roy.”

Roy wrinkles his nose and shakes his head violently.

“Wolt, that sounds so weird, don’t call me that again.”

It feels wrong, somehow, to have one of his best friends and almost-brother address him in such a formal way. He and Wolt have never been balked at the idea of showing they were friends, even if Wolt was, in the court’s eyes, of lower status and shouldn’t be on such familiar terms with the heir. Their parents never discouraged them from acting so amiably towards each other, so why stop now?

Wolt scratches his head. “Maybe I should call you Lord Elroy, like the knights of the first division?”

“Don’t you even dare,” Roy hisses, actually starting to get angry. “You know that nobody calls me ‘Elroy’ except during formal events. And that’s only from people who don’t know me.”

His parents have always called him ‘Roy’. The staff at Castle Pherae took some time to warm up at the notion of using a nickname to address their liege, but eventually everyone dropped the usage of his full name in favor of a shorter and warmer name. It made Roy feel closer to the people taking care of him and of his home, like he is truly already forming a bond with them.

The idea of Wolt calling him by a name that has taken rigid and cold qualities definitely doesn’t sit right with him.

“There’s no reason for you to change your way of addressing Roy,” Lilina says, raising an eyebrow. “Especially since Roy doesn’t want you to. Are you going to call me Lady Lilina too?”

“Well… that’s kind of expected of me,” Wolt mutters. “If I want to become a real knight, I have to respect all the rules.”

Roy doesn’t want to think about this matter any longer. He picks up his sword.

“Come on Lilina, we’re going to train,” he calls to her, gesturing towards a training dummy. “Choose your axe if you want.”

“W-What? My axe?” Lilina sputters.

“I know you’re not actually training with a sword, you’re trying to use the axe like your father. If you’re more comfortable with an axe then that’s fine with me, you don’t need to hide.”

Lilina’s cheeks turn red as her mouth curls around words she can’t let out. Wolt gapes.

“Wait, you’re studying magic and secretly training with an axe? That’s awesome!”

“Axe-wielding isn’t exactly what people want me to do…”

“Still, it’s very impressive—”

Roy turns on his heels and goes towards the training dummy. He needs to calm down, and going through his forms will be an excellent outlet.

He hopes that Wolt won’t convince himself that all these knightly duties is what he should do because it’s _expected_ of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments appreciated <3
> 
> / [twitter](https://twitter.com/kornetable)


End file.
